1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a window regulator apparatus, and more particularly to a wire-type window regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wire-type window regulator is known in the prior art, as shown, for example, by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62 (1987)--671. This window regulator comprises a door, a window glass supported in the door for movement upwardly and downwardly, a guide rail fixed in the door and supporting rotatable pulleys at upper and lower portions thereof, a driving mechanism laterally attached between the pulleys to the door, and a wire connected to the driving mechanism and looped around the pulleys. A bracket is connected to the window glass and attached to the wire, and contains a roller fixed thereto which is slidably mounted on the guide rail. By actuation of the driving mechanism, the wire is pulled and causes movement of the bracket on the guide rail. Thus, the window glass is moved upwardly and downwardly.
However, if force in a transverse direction is applied to the window glass in the aforesaid window regulator apparatus, the window glass as it comes down or is in a lowered position can make contact with the guide rail, and as a result be damaged.